Nothing is as it Seems
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: Zack is a head security officer at Shinra Inc Insane Asylum greeting the new understudies. But when things start to not add up, such as the amount of mako being injected into the newer security members, he tries to get to the bottom of it. AU
1. Intro

He felt a small bubble of jealousy well up inside of him, the other boy was simply oblivious to the rain; he just sat there seemingly without a care in the world. Thankfully for the two of them the region they were currently in was still in it's last vestiges of summer, the rain feeling like a luke warm shower cascading across his exposed skin. The older of the two sighed and watched as the other boy moved his head to look up, his eyes hollow, almost as if he were soulless…almost. The elder knew better, he could see the flashed of understanding in those luminous eyes, the pain, he knew there was a person buried in that human shell sitting across from him. Running a hand through his thick hair he grimaced as it came back covered in a thin layer of grime, looking over at his friend seeing that, he too, could use a shower. He could barely remember the last time he had gotten a decent shower, and he didn't try to stop his mind from bringing the memory surging forth, he smiled as it flooded his mind…

_Music filtered through the small apartment, his own rich bass bellowing out the lyrics, his hips swaying this way and that as he stood under the spray. He barely heard the door open as his room mate entered._

"_You got that crap loud enough? I heard it all the way down the hall!"_

_He merely chuckled and peeked around the shower curtain flashing a smile at the younger of the two. Receiving one in return he ducked back under the steaming water pounding against him nude form, his smile growing as he heard his room mate singing as well, his light tenor blending well into the music…_

He snapped out of his thoughts as the sound of a vehicle caught his ears, he leaned around the tree he was leaning on able to see the road from where they were he saw the small SUV type motor vehicle drive past slowly. The bright spot light on the roof of the car and large bold, red lettering told him everything he needed to know. Muttering a curse under his breath he stood and padded quietly over to his friend, ruffling the soft hair he knelt down just in time to see a small look of annoyance cross the young man's face due to the gesture.

"Hey Kid, we gotta move, they're close to us."

Understanding and fear flashed through the glowing blue orbs and he nodded. Picking up the slighter man he slung him onto his broad back and tied their meager supplies to his belt before he began to jog further into the woods. His feet digging into the dirt kicking it up and giving him momentum and speed as he moved through the undergrowth the tree tops were so thick that not even the rain could penetrate through to the brown and withering grass under his boots. Seeing the fear in his friends eyes had lit a fire under his determination to get to where they were headed by the end of the next day. He glanced over his shoulder and still noticed a hint of fear in the empty stare of the azure eyes, he held the smaller man to his back slightly tighter in reassurance.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't let them get you. I promise."

The nervousness seemed to drain from the blue eyes and he seemed to understand that he was safe as long as he was with the other. The older let a small smile slip to his features at the trust his friend was putting in him, he wouldn't betray it. Neither of them would be going back to that place, ever, he would die before he let that happen.


	2. Begining

He groaned as the alarm clock pierced through his dream hazed mind.

"Ooo, ugh…wha?"

He caught the scent of bacon and eggs, cheddar biscuits, grits, hash browns, fresh fruit, and coffee; his mouth watered dangerously. Opening his eyes they settled on a tall man sitting across the room at his small table, a piece of toast in one hand and the morning paper in the other. He was muscular but thin and lithe, he had sea green eyes that had a faint glow to them thanks to the mako injections, his silver hair made him elegant and suave. His handsome face turned towards the man in the bed letting an eye brow arch towards his hair line.

"You missed this mornings staff meeting Zackary."

The younger man flopped back into his bed huffing slightly as he buried back into his blankets, his voice muffled.

"It's not like I ever miss anything."

"As a matter of fact you did miss something the morning Fair."

Zack looked up from his blanket shelter and at the older man with a puppy dog look.

"But you'll fill me in right Sephiroth? You won't let me look a like a fool would you?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and shook his head with a slight smile.

"You assume much Zackary, but you are correct. I will not let look like a fool. You are my understudy, if you looked anymore of a fool than you do on a daily basis it would reflect poorly on myself."

Zack blinked and than sat up smiling widely, he scratched his bare chest, the indentations blemishing his skin from his heavy sleeping making his sun kissed skin itch. Swinging his legs from the bed he stretched and made his way over to the table sitting heavily into the chair across from Sephiroth. He bowed his head slightly in silent thanks for the meal and dug in with a vicious hunger he didn't realize he possessed. Sephiroth arched his eye brow gracefully as the younger man continued to eat.

"Zackary, do you always consume your morning meal in your undergarments?"

The man in question looked up from his plate, his tongue slipping past his lips to clean them of the rich, yellow egg yolk. Looking down he realized he was indeed clad in only his black boxers, he could just barely make out a faint scar on his upper left thigh; a small reminder of where he worked. Looking up at his collective friend he shrugged and went back to his meal, shaking his head Sephiroth continued.

"We are getting in new patients from the military this afternoon, they want Reno, Rude and yourself there to monitor the situation, that is 18:00. Also, we are all scheduled for our monthly injections at 14:30…"

At the mention of this Zack visibly winced, his eyes drifting down to his arm where he could clearly see the scars that marred his arms, the multi needle injections were something he always despised, Sephiroth's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you listening to me Fair?"

"Oh, sorry Seph, I got side tracked . What were you saying?"

"We are getting assigned understudies-"

Zack cut him off with a large smile on his face.

"Does that mean I'm officially a head security member?"

"Yes, that is what it means, now, will you let me finish or must I tape your mouth shut Zackary?"

Knowing the man would be true to his word Zack remained silent as the older man continued.

"The understudies we are assigned will be living with us so we may keep a closer eye on their progress with the injections."

Again Zack winced.

"They will be getting their initial injections at 14:30, we are to get ours at the same time, do not be late."

Zack took a sip of his coffee and looked up at the older man, Sephiroth could see the question forming in his young friends mind before Zack even spoke it.

"What if some of them don't make it?"  
"Than it is our job to admit them, you know the rules and you know the procedures Zackary. It is the same as it has ever been."

Zack nodded as his stomach dropped, to be admitted to this place was a death sentence. The head of the Pysc ward was a monster, conducting experiments on some of the stronger patients admitted. He despised that man, Hojo…even the name gave him chills. He sighed as he looked out his window and let his eyes roam over the grounds. Shinra Inc Insane Asylum, Spehiroth and himself were now the chiefs of the security department known as SOLDIER, the security members were given Mako injections to keep their senses sharp and alert. Most of the patients they received here were members of the military who were exposed to too much Mako in their career and went mad, others were people who were exposed without realizing it, the rest were the members they tried to induct into their security who failed the first Mako injection. It was cruel really. The Mako allowed them the strength to over power their Mako poisoned patients and keep them in line. It was a vicious cycle, driven mad by Mako, kept prisoner by it, punished by it. Mako did one of three things, drive you insane, killed you, or made you super human and only a select few became super powered by the mysterious chemical. Zack felt his stomach drop more, how many of them would be admitted this time? How many would be killed before the green goo even reached their nervous system? How many would Hojo sweep under the rug as his next guinea pigs? He looked up at Sephiroth.

"Whose bringing them in?"  
"Angeal and Genesis."  
"Will Hojo be there?"  
"He will be the one administering the injection this time.

Zack felt the color drain from his face, his hunger gone, he pushed the plate away, noticing immediately Sephiroth put his paper down and looked at Zack.

"I understand how you feel Zackary, he unnerves me as well. If it were up to me I would not let him near you or any of the others but I have little choice in the matter. It must be done."

Zack nodded numbly, yes it needed to be done, he knew that, without the Mako the poisoned patients would easily over power him. He had seen it before, SOLDIERS refusing to continue the injections, believing they no longer needed it, that they were as strong as they would ever be. He had seen these over confident men weakened due to the lack of the chemical in their system, they were killed, their weakness exploited by the crazed patients. Even if they were crazy from the Mako, they still had it in their system and were stronger than normal humans. He'd seen it all, crushed windpipes, gouged eyes, crushed temples, shattered noses shoved upward into brains…yeah, he'd seen it all. He shuddered at the memories.

"What time again?"  
"As I stated earlier, they are at 14:30 precisely, do not be late."  
"I got it Seph, what's going on til than?"  
"Introductions."

Zack mentally cringed for what felt like the millionth time that morning, introductions, what was the point when over half of them wouldn't remember it after the Mako took their sanity? Introductions were exactly what they sounded like, the understudies met Sephiroth and himself along with the rest of the head security agents. There were six in all and they were split into 3 man teams, one for day shift one for night shift. Day shift was Sephiroth, a younger man named Tseng, he was slightly snobbish and had sleek black hair, and Elena was a short haired blond whose sole purpose in life was the please Tseng. Zack had the more unorthodox team to say the least, besides himself there was Rude, a dark skinned man who was bald and silent, he wore an expensive looking set of shades no matter where he went or where he was, than there was Reno, a scarlet haired man who had a personality much like Zack's; he wore goggles on the top of his head and usually had a cigarette in his mouth. Zack sighed and stood up from the table and moved to his bathroom to get into his black uniform and get himself ready for the introductions.

Said introductions were always boring, he never got any excitement out of it, this time around was no different. His stomach cramped and growled at him angrily for only eating half his breakfast, but how was he supposed to know that there would be so many this time? A few had caught his attention so far, looked fit enough to withstand the Mako. Weathers, a pale, thin young man with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, innocent eyes, Zack felt a sting of guilt. Those eyes would never hold the innocence they did now after today, they would be forever tainted. They would glow a soft sea green and swirl with green fire, IF he could withstand the pain, both physically and mentally. If he could not, they would still glow that haunting color but they would be hollow, empty, lifeless. He shivered at the thoughts, he hated seeing young men like Weathers come through, either to become monsters to the ones who were trapped within their own minds, or to become a monster to himself. Haynes was another that looked as if he might make it through the Mako transformation, he was bulky with muscle and looked physically tough enough to handle the pain, but for all Zack knew, mentally the man could have 'Mommy issues'. Greaves was another possible survivor in Zack's opinion, he was brainy and well educated, the opposite of Haynes. But again just because he had the smarts for it didn't mean he had the muscle for it. He sighed as the understudies filed through the room introducing themselves and speaking briefly to them each in turn before moving to converse among themselves. Zack looked up as Reno perched his elbow on his shoulder and leaned against him.

"A lot of them this time around, what do you think it means?"

Zack shook his head, his raven hair swishing against the back of his uniform.

"Couldn't tell you Red, how many time have we made bets or guess on which ones would make it through, only to be proven wrong?"

Reno shrugged.

"You'd think there was sumthin' goin' on behind the scenes here with all the Mako comin' in and outta this place."

Zack nodded, it wasn't the first time one of them voiced this.

"So, Z, what do you make of us havin' roomies?"

"If enough survive you mean, Sephiroth said last week they were going to start rooming us with understudies so they could get more experience or some shit like that."

Reno snorted and looked over at Rude on the other side of Zack.

"What 'bout you Mime, what's yur take on it?"

Rude straightened his sunglasses and kept his face passive.

"Things are changing. Good or bad? We'll have to see."

Reno and Zack looked at one another and snorted holding in their laughter from Rude's monotone relpy as Tseng and Sephiroth gave them withering looks, stifling their laughter they both nodded. Zack took a deep breath and let his wide grin stay in place as Reno continued to try and get his snorts under control.

"Guess your right."

Zack felt his smile holding it's place as two figures sifted through the crowd. One was a large man with soft eyes and dark hair, the other sophisticated looking man with red hair and bright, wild eyes.

"Angeal! Genesis!"

The two smiled as they saw him waving frantically, like a fan girl at a concert, reaching him Angeal spoke first, his fatherly voice soothing some of the frays on Zack's nerves.

"Zack, how are you?"

"Good, you guys got a good crowd this time."

Angeal nodded and looked at Genesis as the red head spoke.

"There were many worthy men to pick from."

Angeal nodded to Zack as they left to speak with Sephiroth leaving the 3 preverbal black sheep to their own devices. It was while Reno and himself were trying to find a way to get Rude to remove his shades to allow them a peek underneath. Trying every trick they knew until both just ended up tackling the other man and trying to wrestle the sunglasses from his face that Zack saw him. Bright blond hair stuck up at odd angles around a soft and beautiful face, much like a halo, sparkling blue eyes swam with excitement and a tinge of uncertainty, a small smile graced his face. The young blond made his way over to them stretching out his arm he offered his hand to Zack, who took it slowly as if in a trance.

"I'm Cloud Strife, pleasure to meet you."Zack shook the slighter hand in his and smiled wider.

"Zack Fair, good to have you join us."

As Cloud smiled and moved on down the line introducing himself and meeting the others that might be in charge of him by the end of the day Zack felt winded. The boys eyes had been pure blue, like fresh water after the rain, crystal clear and sharp with wit and determination. Zack shook his head knowing that no matter how hard he tried, for as long as he lived, he would never be able to forget those eyes.


End file.
